Beautiful Mistake
by carolineakim
Summary: Seokjin melakukan suatu kesalahan, begitulah pikirnya. Tetapi, Namjoon malah menganggap bahwa kesalahan Seokjin itu cantik./"Kau tertidur?"/"Maaf, ya. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir atau semacamnya.."/"—tapi, biarlah. Ini kesalahan yang cantik. Aku mencintaimu, sweetheart."/NAMJIN/MONJIN/YAOI/BL/REVIEW AFTER READING, thankchu:*


**Beautiful Mistake**  
 _ficlet by carolineakim_

Seokjin menutup mulutnya—berusaha untuk menahan keterkejutannya. Ini gila, tetapi ini nyata. Mengapa bisa Seokjin terbangun ditempat _seperti ini_? Dia ada di bar dengan dua gelas bir yang sudah habis. Seingatnya, dia baru saja akan pulang menuju _flat_ nya. Dan— _shit_! Kenapa dia baru ingat sekarang, astaga. Dia baru ingat, semalam dia kesini dengan Jimin dan Yoongi. Seokjin tidak berminat untuk minum, tetapi dia merasa tidak enak dengan Jimin. Lalu, saat kesadarannya berada di awang-awang, Jimin dan Yoongi pergi entah kemana.

 _Mungkin menuntaskan 'masalah'_.

Seokjin langsung panik, untung saja tidak terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. Badannya masih utuh dan tidak ada bekas mencurigakan apapun. Pakaiannya masih rapi walaupun kusut dibagian belakang akibat terlalu lama bersandar di sofa. Dengan buru-buru, tangannya mengambil ponsel di saku celana. Menampilkan 25 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Jungkook—sepupunya. "Aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini!"

Jam menunjukkan pukul 01.30 dini hari. Ini benar-benar parah. Seokjin melangkah dengan cepat keluar dari bar, mengabaikan tatapan penuh minat yang mungkin ditujukan padanya. Dia melihat mobil Jimin di parkiran. Terbesit suatu niat nista—membobol pintu mobilnya dan membawa mobil itu melaju ke _flat_ nya. Biar Jimin dan Yoongi tahu rasa, sudah meninggalkan Seokjin sendiri di sofa bar.

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung, jalanan terasa begitu sepi. Tidak mungkin ada angkutan umum yang beroperasi pada dini hari seperti ini. Seoul memang kota yang sibuk, tetapi orang-orang juga butuh tidur. Setelah menghabiskan waktu lima menit untuk mondar-mandir tidak jelas, tiba-tiba Seokjin teringat sesuatu. Dia menepuk kepalanya berkali-kali.

Dengan cepat, tangannya bergerak diatas benda tersebut. Mencari satu nama yang benar-benar dibutuhkannya sekarang, lalu menelponnya dengan perasaan penuh harap. "Oh astaga, angkatlah. Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang."

Harapan Seokjin tidak terdengar sia-sia, orang yang diteleponnya mengangkat saat dering kelima. "Ah! _Yeoboseyo_... maaf, aku mengganggu tidur nyenyakmu. Kau bisa jemput aku 'kan?"

"..."

"A-anu, di bar dekat kedai ramen yang biasa kita kunjungi."

"..."

"Jangan marah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah kau menjemputku! Cepat, ya. Udaranya dingin sekali, jaketku ada di mobil Jimin."

"..."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih."

Seokjin menghela nafasnya lega. Dia mendaratkan bokongnya pada tangga luar bar. Seokjin terus menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya, sekadar untuk mencari panas tubuh. Nafasnya sekarang bahkan sudah seperti mengeluarkan asap tipis saking dinginnya cuaca. Dalam hati, Seokjin terus-terusan menggerutu untuk Jimin dan Yoongi. Ternyata, dua gelas bir saja mampu membuatnya mabuk. Untung saja, emosinya dapat terkontrol.

Ya, untung saja Seokjin adalah tipe-tipe anak baik-baik.

Seokjin mendongak saat merasakan sesuatu menyelimuti bahunya dengan hangat. Dia mendapati Namjoon menyampirkan jaket ketubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, sosok yang tadi diteleponnya itu membenarkan posisi jaket dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa bisa sampai ada di bar seperti ini pada hampir jam dua?" tanya Namjoon seraya menggosokkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Seokjin yang terasa dingin. Pipi Seokjin memerah saat Namjoon melakukan hal itu padanya. "Tidak. Tadi aku hanya ingin menumpang mobil Jimin untuk pulang ke _flat_. Kebetulan, dia akan pulang bersama Yoongi. Ternyata, mereka malah mampir ke bar. Aku tidak berniat untuk minum, tetapi entah kenapa akhirnya aku minum."

"Berapa?"

"D-dua gelas."

"Kau tertidur?" Seokjin mengangguk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan kikuk. "I-iya, di sofa. Tapi, tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Namjoon menghela nafasnya panjang dan menatap mata Seokjin yang selalu memiliki binar itu dengan tatapan tegas dan tajam yang terasa tidak dapat dibantah.

Seokjin menelan ludahnya gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya—merasa sedikit takut oleh tatapan tajam dari Namjoon. "Maaf, ya. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir atau semacamnya. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak menolak tawaran mereka." Namjoon kembali menghela nafasnya dan menyentuh pipi Seokjin yang masih dingin.

"Kau bisa menelponku untuk minta dijemput. Dari tadi, Jungkook sudah menelponku sebanyak duabelas kali. Dia sangat khawatir." Ucap Namjoon—masih dengan tatapan tegasnya yang tajam untuk Seokjin yang sekarang masih sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Aku tahu kau sibuk, aku tidak ingin mengganggumu."

Diam-diam, Namjoon tidak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya yang berkedut untuk tersenyum. Membentuk cekungan khas di pipinya, membuat wajah Seokjin kembali memerah saat melihat senyuman Namjoon yang menawan itu. "Hei, dengar ya. Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kita ini belum lama mengenal. Aku tidak sibuk, ya. Dasar sok tahu!"

Seokjin tersenyum malu dan tidak berani menatap balik mata Namjoon. "Ini kesalahan, ya?" tanyanya. Namjoon menggeleng, lalu menautkan tangannya pada tangan Seokjin. "Kalau masalah kau minum dua gelas, sepertinya bukan. Kau punya hak seperti itu, tentu saja. Kesalahanmu juga bukan karena kau tertidur di sofa bar, selama kau baik-baik saja. Tetapi, karena kau tadi sudah bertingkah sungkan kepadaku. Aku ini _milikmu_. Jadi, berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu dan dengar ini baik-baik."

Namjoon menarik Seokjin untuk lebih dekat padanya. Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Seokjin. "Aku menyayangimu. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu—kecuali, jika kau minta putus. Aku tidak akan menurutinya." Seokjin memukul pelan dada Namjoon dengan rona merah yang kembali menyembul ke permukaan pipinya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku janji, aku juga menyayangimu."

Namjoon terkekeh pelan dan memeluk tubuh Seokjin dengan gemas—mengecupi pipi putih yang semakin penuh oleh rona merah itu berkali-kali. Rasanya, Namjoon ingin sekali menggigit pipi gembil itu. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya karena udara dingin dan dia mendongak untuk menatap wajah Namjoon. "Terimakasih sudah datang, ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku mencintaimu." Lagi-lagi, rona merah itu datang.

" _Everything for you, my sweetheart_. Baiklah, bagaimana jika sudah pagi nanti, jam sebelas kita ke _lotte_? Sepertinya akan ada _bazaar_ Mario Bross disana. Kau ingin bonekanya lagi, bukan?" Mata Seokjin semakin berbinar-binar saat mendengar hal itu dari Namjoon. Dia tertawa lepas dan mengecup rahang Namjoon dengan malu-malu. "Tentu saja aku mau, aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

Namjoon mengecup bibir Seokjin dengan lembut. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada Seokjin, yang sukses membuat pipi Seokjin yang sudah merah akan bertambah merah oleh kecupan yang mendarat di bibir itu. " _Jaa_ , kita pulang sekarang. Udara dingin tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Benar 'kan?" Seokjin mengangguk dan berdiri bersama Namjoon, berjalan menuju mobil _audi_ hitam milik Namjoon. Saling berangkulan satu sama lain. Saling melontarkan perkataan atau tawa konyol.

 **-oOo-**

Namjoon memasuki mobil dengan membawa dua _ramyun_ instan ditangannya. Seokjin terlihat senang dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap—setelah memekik, " _Selamat makan!_ " dengan riang. Namjoon tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu Seokjin yang makin hari sanggup membuat Namjoon ingin menggigit pipinya yang gembil itu.

Seokjin membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu saat _ramyun_ instan yang tadi dia makan sudah habis. "Huh, perutku tadi terasa kosong gara-gara dua gelas bir. Sekarang, aku sudah sangat kenyang. Untung saja masih ada minimarket yang buka pada jam seperti ini." Namjoon membuang _cup ramyun_ yang sudah kosong itu ke tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari letak mobilnya.

" _Hoahm_..." Seokjin menguap lucu, sekali lagi Namjoon tertawa melihatnya. "Kau mengantuk, ya?" Seokjin mengangguk perlahan seraya mengucek matanya dengan tangan kanan. Rasanya sudah sangat berat dan Seokjin benar-benar mengantuk. Namjoon memberi sedikit ruang pada tempat duduknya. "Kau ingin tidur? Sini."

Karena benar-benar sudah mengantuk, Seokjin langsung duduk dipangkuan Namjoon dengan menyamping. Kedua kaki jenjangnya dia luruskan pada kursi yang tadi dia duduki. Tangannya melingkar pada leher Namjoon dan kepalanya menyender begitu saja pada dada Namjoon. Seokjin meringkuk, lalu terlelap disana. Terlelap dengan raut wajah yang menenangkan dengan hembusan nafas yang teratur juga dengkuran halus yang terdengar seperti suara dengkuran lucu bocah balita.

Namjoon mengecup dahi Seokjin—membuat sosok yang ada dipangkuannya itu makin menyamankan posisinya pada Namjoon. "Tidak akan seperti ini jika kau tidak menelponku tadi. Dan tidak akan seperti ini jika kau tidak terus-terusan meminta maaf padaku. Aku harus mentraktir Jimin dan Yoongi besok, sepertinya. Lagipula, tumben sekali si manis ini mau minum bir. Ah, sepertinya aku juga harus memarahi Jimin dan Yoongi besok—"

"—tapi, biarlah. Ini kesalahan yang cantik. Aku mencintaimu, _sweetheart_." Bisik Namjoon dengan satu kecupan di dahi Seokjin. Perlahan, Namjoon menjalankan mobilnya. Membiarkan si manis tertidur dipangkuannya. Namjoon sangat mencintainya.

 **-E N D-**

(intinya, saya _mabok_ sama momen mereka dan... biarkan saya spam ff bangtan couple)


End file.
